


2013/05/22 Word of the Day: Theurgy

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and the Vetala saved him</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/22 Word of the Day: Theurgy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Necessary Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383099) by [Alecto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto). 



> **Theurgy**   
>  [The working of a divine or supernatural agency in human affairs](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/22.html)

It must have been God and His angels looking after him to bring Mary and the Vetala to him. Without them John doesn't know how much longer he could go on existing (because that is really all he's been doing at this point).

He's hungry for knowledge on all things supernatural. Mary becomes his lifeline. Ironic how something so extraordinary is what grounds him.

He doesn't have to say it for her to know that he appreciates her, thanks her, for every new adventure they have together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read [Necessary Faith](http://archiveofourown.org/works/383099/chapters/626715) by [Alecto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto)! It's awesome.


End file.
